


Neighbors

by HopefulAddictions



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I Don't Even Know, I dont know what this is or what im doing, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Angst, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, Iwaizumi lives in America, M/M, Moving, My First AO3 Post, Oblivious Iwaizumi Hajime, Oikawa Tooru Wears Glasses, Online Friendship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, im so sorry, starts when they are younger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 02:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulAddictions/pseuds/HopefulAddictions
Summary: Oikawa Tooru, age 17 had just moved into the neighborhood in America. The house he moved into happened to reside next to the one Iwaizumi Hajime currently lived in. His room conveniently faced this new boy's room and he could view the brunette from his window. He didn't really care that someone new moved in, after all he was too focused on his laptop and online friend.------"Hajime! Dinner!" His mother called to him from the bottom of the stairs. Looking away from his laptop, he called back that he would be down in a second before turning to his laptop and typing quickly.GodzillaBoy: I gotta go eat dinner, I'll be back laterThere was a pause before a reply popped up.AlienBoy: Alright! I'll still be here!~ Bye bye~ ;)GodzillaBoy: ugh dont do a winky face you creep, also change the nicknames damnit!AlienBoy: Go eat!!!Iwaizumi groaned and turn off his laptop, already eager to go back to texting his online friend despite having just left.





	Neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY!~ So I have never posted on here before so please don't judge me too hard~ I'm trying. Back in the old days when wattpad was popular, I would write cringey fics (that have now been deleted) and I completely stopped writing. But alas, I love the Haikyuu fandom and IwaOi too much to NOT write something for them. I have no clue where this is going at all and I am so sorry. I'll probably end up deleting this at some point. Anywhore, enjoy I guess?

Iwaizumi was your standard 17 year old boy living in a small town nobody gave a shit about in America. He had lived there for 6 years, moving when he was 11 years old because his father got a job offer in the states. Of course to others he didn’t look that standard for an American. He was Japanese and could speak the language, after all, having grown up for the first 11 years of your life in Japan will do that to you. He didn’t live in some popular state like California, Washington, or Florida, those places were too expensive so instead he lived on the East Coast. Though Boston, New York, and Connecticut were expensive places to live too. He lived in a town that no one gave a shit about, in a state that wasn’t popular because his family wasn’t rich and that’s just how it is. Hajime wasn’t a big city type of kid and that carried on through his life when moving to America. Being in The United States was something new and different but exciting. It also brought its own challenges and difficulties like learning English and having to go to an American school which was entirely different from Japan schools.

First of all, there were no uniforms at his school unlike his last one back home. Hajime went to a public school and there _was_ an outline of what was appropriate and what wasn’t but the rules weren’t insane and honestly Iwaizumi agreed with them. Private schools were the ones with uniforms and luckily he didn’t go to one because uniforms were a pain in the ass and Hajime couldn’t be bothered with them.

Second of all, the times that they went to school was very different. Over the 6 years he had been in America, he had gotten used to the idea of summer vacation being the entire length of the summer and school starting officially in the fall instead of in April. Iwaizumi would wake up at 6 am, be ready at his driveway for the bus at 6:30 am and then get to school at around 7:15. School started at 7:40 am and ended at 2:25 pm. Another thing that was different was that there was no concept of 1st years, 2nd years, or 3rd years or specific ages going with them. Instead it went; Freshman, Sophomore, Junior, and Senior and luckily the 8th graders weren’t in the high school building like some of the other high schools in the area. He was 17 and starting his Junior year soon. Hajime’s birthday was in June, and he was a year older than his classmates who were 16. It wasn’t like he was held back, he just happened to be older. No big deal.

The third thing being the bullying, which wasn’t an entirely new concept. It was just the fact that American schools had more of it and it was 10x worse than Japanese schools. (In his opinion at least.) Iwaizumi wasn’t sensitive and gave off a tough, brute-like demeanor but that didn’t mean no bullying happened to him. He would of course fight back with a snarky reply and didn’t give the bullies the satisfaction they craved. For the most part, after 2 years of being in an American school, the bullying had settled down. Though, there was still remnants of it. The taunts and bullying wasn’t anything extreme. It was mostly little jabs and taunts about him being Japanese and to _‘go back to his country’_ or how _‘he must be good at math because he’s Asian.’_ Just shit like that. It could be worse, but it could be better seeing as Iwaizumi had a temper and would often get into fights over what was said to him. It was mostly the Seniors who picked on him. Pompous assholes who thought they were tough shit and tried to be ‘ _cool_ ’. Apparently being cool meant that they had to pick on other classmates who weren’t in the same social class as them. Obviously Hajime didn’t fit into the social class of being a rich white boy. Despite the shit he got for being Japanese, Iwaizumi was never upset with his own heritage, if anything he loved Japan a lot and wanted to visit sometime soon. Hajime also liked talking about Japan and its culture to those who were interested. It made him happy to talk about home and share all the good parts of it.

In the midst of being in a shitty public school, there was some golden parts to it. Hajime’s friends were the good in the bad. He had a diverse friend group and luckily his friends didn’t shit on him for being Japanese. Hell, a few of them were Japanese themselves. The only times they would all shit on each other was when it was useless banter, then and only then does Hajime not mind it because he can tease them right back. His Non-Japanese friends were interested in his culture and liked to listen to Iwaizumi and the others talk about it. It was much nicer to have people listen and enjoy his heritage rather than people making fun of it or using stereotypes. His friend Kuroo lived in Tokyo for most of his life too, moving when he was 13 and leaving behind a childhood friend. That was something Hajime could relate to, having left behind his closest friends Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Kuroo still talked everyday to his friend and so did Hajime, skyping and chatting Makki and Mattsun as much as possible.

He missed Japan. Talking about the country with his friends helped ease the pain of homesickness. Hajime was reminded about how much he missed Japan and Miyagi- where he had lived- until he made an online friend who lived in the place he previously did. Meeting this friend wasn’t even planned, it happened coincidentally. Iwaizumi didn’t even know his real name and vice versa. But, despite not knowing his real name, Hajime couldn’t help but want to talk to him more. They knew each other as Kawa and Zumi anyways and that was good enough. That’s what Hajime told himself anyways. Both of them had been talking since July 28th of last year, a year ago to this day actually. Could he even call him a friend since it was all online? Hajime didn’t know the technicalities, but what he did know was that he enjoyed talking to the boy and considered him to be a friend. Meeting each other was, like he said, a coincidence. They had met online on an app where you can meet people who have the same interests or fandoms as you. Hajime had talked in a public chat for awhile, getting to know people and just casually chatting. It was only a little bit later that Iwaizumi got a private message from ‘FictionAddiction’ who wanted to talk to him and get to know him. Hajime responded and soon enough they started to talk a bit more. Within 4 weeks or so of them talking FictionAddiction asked for Hajime’s skype.

 **[FictionAddiction]:** _do you have skype or some other platform to talk on? :D_

 **[Zumi]:** _uh yeah?_

 **[FictionAddiction]** : _It’s just that this app is buggy and kinda pissing me off so I'm uninstalling it and I want to talk to you more and get to know you~!_

 **[Zumi]:** _um okay? I’ll send you my skype._

**[** **FictionAddiction]** _**:** YAY!~ I’ll send my skype!_

Just like promised, they both sent each other their skype usernames and would text often. All of a sudden Hajime went from casually answering to actually checking his phone or laptop for a text from Kawa. A feeling of excitement bubbling up in him when he saw that his friend did indeed text him. Though, he would never tell Kawa that. They got close and some nights Hajime would wonder how he could be so close to someone and know so much about them without knowing their face or real name? Of course, Hajime was wary. How could he know for sure that Kawa was who he says he is and not some pedophile? Well it seemed that his friend thought the same thing. One night Hajime asked why they couldn’t know each other’s names and faces since Kawa lived in Japan and Hajime lived in America. It’s not like they would meet each other. Kawa replied saying that Hajime could be some kind of creep trying to kidnap him. The tone of the text was lighthearted seeing as Kawa sent a bunch of emojis after the text, but still it was a valid point and something that Iwaizumi himself thought of.

  
Well, one thing that eased his worries was Kawa sent a video of him going up to his mom and going “Mom, how old am I?” She responded that he was 16 with a questioning look and asked why. His own response was “needed proof for something.” before running back upstairs with his mom telling him to not stay up too late because he had school. Kawa went back to his room to leave her to cook something for lunch the next day and Hajime unconsciously smiled when he heard Kawa’s voice for the first time. All he had seen of Kawa so far was the boys legs from the video of him walking up to his mother. At one point, Iwaizumi guessed that Kawa was a brunette and it got confirmed when Hajime later asked.

 **[Kawa~]:** _Yep! Brown hair, pale and brown eyes! How did you guess?_

 **[ >:( Zumi]:** _Your mom was a brunette so I guessed you either took after her or your dad._

Iwaizumi gave Kawa his own description of himself later on and also sent a video of him asking his own mother to verify his age. Kawa sent a response filled with hearts talking about how he was glad to hear ‘Zumi-chan’s’ voice. Hajime knew a lot about Kawa and Kawa knew a lot about Hajime. Just...not each other’s faces or names. Honestly it did bother him a little bit. They were so close, why couldn’t he know Kawa’s face or name? Kawa’s only answer was that one day he would tell him his name and show him his face. Hajime responded that when Kawa told him his name, then so would he. Iwaizumi could only guess as to why Kawa wouldn’t tell him, but none of his guesses made sense. Eventually he just forgot about it, trusting Kawa would tell him eventually when he was ready. Iwaizumi was convinced enough that Kawa wasn’t some 50 year old creep and even got to hear his voice a couple of times. That was enough to make him forget his curiosity.

Currently Iwaizumi was enjoying his summer and dreading the day he would have to go back to school. But for now, he would just enjoy sitting in his air conditioned room on his laptop. His olive eyes glanced at the date, July 28th, and let out a groan. School started back up on September 4th and Hajime didn’t want to go back. But it was his junior year and he kind of had to. His laptop made a little noise and he looked at the notification. It was from Kawa, who Hajime learned had a love for changing their nicknames all the time.

 **[AlienBoy]:** _Happy One Year Friend Anniversary Zumi-chan! <33333_

_**[GodzillaBoy]** : Yeah Happy One Year Friend Anniversary. Did you get your birthday gift in the mail? Also, what’s the deal with the names?_

**[AlienBoy]:** _Yep~! Wearing the hoodie right now! The names make sense and show how nerdy we are._

  
Yes, that’s right. Hajime mailed Kawa a birthday gift because his friend did the same for him. Despite his efforts of stopping Kawa, the boy did it anyways and Hajime had to return the favor. Kawa got Hajime a Godzilla stuffed toy and sent him his favorite book. Hajime sent Kawa a volleyball and an Alien hoodie. Kawa told him once that he played volleyball and Hajime was delighted to tell him that he loved the sport too. They bonded over it. Of course, Hajime couldn’t be friends with Kawa without knowing his love for Aliens and Science Fiction, so he bought the nerd an alien hoodie figuring that it would be the perfect gift. He couldn’t help but smile knowing that Kawa was wearing the hoodie Hajime bought him at the moment. It’s ironic that Hajime cared so much about someone across the world.

Their time differences were insane and both boys had lost sleep just to talk to one another, but they didn’t care about their lack of sleep. At least they got to talk to each other. Being in Japan and America respectively was a pain and Kawa once told Hajime that he wished they could visit each other. Iwaizumi felt the same.

  
"Hajime! Dinner!" His mother called to him from the bottom of the stairs. Looking away from his laptop, he called back that he would be down in a second before turning to his laptop and typing quickly.

 **[GodzillaBoy]:** _I gotta go eat dinner, I'll be back later_

There was a pause before a reply popped up. It was 7 pm for Hajime which made it 8 am for Kawa. Why the hell was he up so early?

 **[AlienBoy]:** _Alright! I'll still be here!~ Bye bye~ ;)_

**[GodzillaBoy]:** _ugh don’t do a winky face you creep, also change the nicknames damnit!_

**[AlienBoy]** : _Go eat!!!_

Iwaizumi groaned and turn off his laptop, already eager to go back to texting his online friend despite having just left.

**Author's Note:**

> BASICALLY IM BAD AT WRITING AND IF YOU WERE CONFUSED THEN HERE IS A BREAK DOWN OF IT ALL.
> 
> Iwaizumi moved to America when he was 11 and is 17 now starting his Junior year. He gets shit for being Japanese by assholes and fights often with them.  
> Made an online friend who lives in Japan.  
> They don't know eachothers names or faces, just vague things like hair color and such.  
> They know each other as Kawa and Zumi.  
> They have known each other for a year.  
> They trust each other and are pretty close.
> 
> I think that's it?  
> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED! Leave a comment if you have any suggestions or ideas!~


End file.
